You came out of nowhere
by Ki1era
Summary: Shane is trying to get through his school years without his mother for the first time. He's more confident now he has friend's and maybe someone else.  Read and find out who   Disclaimer: I don't own anything on one life to live or there characters.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe that I'm back here again. I know it's been awhile since I've done this I just can't get over this. Everyone just expects me to just get over it, like that fact that your mother dies because of you is something that your supposed to get over. Like when someone brushes up against you harshly without apologizing, or when someone steps on your shoes. But this isn't anything like that at all see my mother went and took my place in a prank that was to be for me buy this dic-tator named Jack Manning. Instead of me just being locked in an abandoned house it was my mother who there in the basement while she was trapped with no way out she breathed in carbon monoxide. It damaged her so bad that by the time she got to the hospital it was already to late she was brain dead and there was nothing we could do about it.

Now I'm on a new year of school and I should be happy, I'm a sophomore now, I have friends from an arts program I took this summer, I'm doing well in therapy at least that's what my new therapist saids .

But I'm not my mother's case has still gone unsolved I miss her so much it hurts to even think about. My dad is lost in his own spiraling abyss of revenge and hate that he can't even see that instead of being like this all the time he should be using it to heal, I am I know I said I don't feel that I'm happy or should be but I'm trying my best to heal but not forget, and I'm trying to get back to that place where I was genuinely happy. I've started drawing and even sketching now I learned a lot at the arts program they put on at Llanview University. I actually met some kids my age who were really cool, we meet during our orientation group. I guess you could say after that we all kinda found each other after we were all introduced.

First is Josh we were in the same painting class, Cameron who was there for acting and dancing Josh and I met him when some idiots were making fun of him for taking dance and lesson's, and last but not least Ashley who was there for dancing and graphic arts. I had the best summer I could possibly have without my mom. I wish she was hear to see that I had friends and I'm trying to live my life the she would want me to, but now I'm back at school I actually made it to my locker without being shoved into one I'm supposed to meet my friends in the gym for the yearly assembly for the beginning of the year I was my way there but one of my sketches I did was making me wonder if it's good enough for the art club.

"Man I really don't think this is just good enough."

"Well I wouldn't say that at all I think it looks awesome."

I turned my head sideways to see who was talking to me I thought it was one of my friends, but it wasn't I was about to say something but nothing would come out I just stood there gazing into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen.

**Who do you think it might be let me know your thoughts and please review everyone can even if you don't have an account :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I would like to thank everyone who has read this story so far and for those who read it in the future and a special thank you to matt-hardy-lover-101 who was my first review thank you so much. And now here's chapter 2;). _**

I couldn't say anything and for the first time in a long while I wasn't thinking about anything either. This has to be hands down the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on.

"I don't know why your so hard on yourself this sketch is really good, all tho it's not the best I've seen but it's up there. Are you OK?"

I heard what she said I just couldn't stop staring she is really beautiful and I'm still talking in my head I need to answer before she goes away

"UHUH, So you like drawing, do I do you-I mean do you do any?"

God I am really messing this up, I can't believe I'm doing this I mean I've had crushes before but this is girl is totally out of my league, but we could be friends.

"No I don't I'm not talented like that but my brother does that sort of thing in collage and my parents have good taste in art so for me it's kinda hard not to notice. O where are my manner's I should have asked if you even wanted people looking at your sketches I'm so sorry."

She stammered to get out, I actually think it's kind of cute how she's getting all flustered because my drawings. This is the first time I've ever seen this on a girl but I think, she maybe concerned about my feelings. I have never had a girl outside my family do that before.

" It's cool if it was anyone else probably not, but with you I think I can let it slide." I cocked an eyebrow thanks to my friends and going to the gym this summer I have more confidence and courage.

Putting delicate hands on her shapely hips she said. "O and why do I get a pass?"

She gave me a lopsided grin, why did she have to that I'm barely hanging on as it is. I wanted to answer her question by saying 'You get a pass because I want to kiss you so badly to the point that you forget you have a name'. But I didn't say that instead I said.

" Because I have also forgotten my manners as well by not telling you my name. It's Shane Morasco." Putting my sketch in my backpack and shutting my locker so I could lean on it. She started moving closer to me and said.

"Well Shane Morasco it's nice to meet you I'm Peyton." I finally had a name to go with the angelic face, as the waring bell rang she started backing up a little bit.

"That's my Que I have to go."

I pushed myself off my locker. "Wait! You never told me your last name."

She gave me that heart stopping lopsided grin again and said. "Because it gives me an excuse to come talk to you later." And with that said she disappeared into the gym/auditorium.

I just kept looking at the double doors she just went through. This girl is hot and she was flirting with me, I think as I hear my friends call my name from behind I have a feeling this year may not be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you again to everyone who has been keeping up with the story so far and also a special thank you to **_**_matt-hardy-lover-101 and to katfisch28 for reviewing and I am sorry for being late here's chapter 3 ;)_**

**_Disclaimer:I own nothing on One Life To Live or it's character's_**

"Hey Bruce we got to get to the gym before we get in trouble." Cameron said in a concerned voice which his something he never does unless it has something to do with his dance routine.

I looked at him with curiosity and said. " Since when do you care if your on time for something or get in trouble?"

Ashley and Josh laughed at partly because it was true and partly if you ever know Cameron one thing for damn sure is that he is never scared of anything which usually get's him in trouble.

"Man I've already been in a enough trouble over this summer my folks said if I do one thing wrong this school year I can kiss my Bentley goodbye."

Cameron's car to him is like a mother to her child he loves that car he takes better care of that car then he does his girlfriends.

"So Bruce who was the girl I saw leave your locker?"

Ashley would have to bring Peyton up now she has been trying to encourage me to get out there and find someone. I mean don't get me wrong it's not that I don't want to it's just that some, well most of the girls at this school expect a guy to expect- well you know sex and I'm not ready for that, it's not that I don't think about like every other guy I do I just want to take it slow get to know for a while that's all. I mean just because I came back here with a good looking body and more confidence doesn't mean that I'm some player I'm still the same person just I have a different package.

"Guys how about we walk and talk at the same time." Cameron moving his hands so we followed him to the auditorium.

"So Ashley what did she look like?" Ashley maybe the girl of the group, but when it comes to gossip and being nosy Josh has her beat by a mile long.

Ashley held up a thumbs up and said. "Very nice beautiful mocha skin, piercing brown eyes, nice rack, and an apple bottom to go with it.

OK so Peyton was a looker but she didn't have to describe her like that now I'll never get with her, not that I would want to, remember I'm trying to take it slow.

"Well if you don't want her we'll take her." Josh and Cameron said together wiggling there eyebrows.

That's when Ashley came form behind smacking both of them on the back of the head.

"Damn Ash what the hell!" Cameron said

She put her hands on her hips. " It serves you both right Shane talked to her first you guy know the rules."

Since there's three of us guys we made a rule that if we ever like the same girl that whoever gets the girl to talk back to them get's her and the others have to back off unless she isn't interested in him and then all bets are off.

Cameron through up his hands in defeat. "All right fine, let's just sit down so we can get this stupid assembly over with."

While we were trying to find seats not so close to the front Ashley pushed to the very front row, no one sits on the front row at least not willingly.

"Ash why are we sitting on the front row?"

"Because my friend Jessica is on the dance team and I promised her that I would sit in the front row. And besides Cameron wants to see what she looks like, she saw him at the coffee shop and wanted me to introduce them."

Giving her a questionable look I said. " Are you sure you want to do that to a friend? You know how he is with girls goes through them as much as he goes through condoms."

Lightly hitting me on the arm. " O please that's the first thing I told her when she suggested it."

I said ok and let it go. I started to look around for Peyton but I couldn't see her anywhere I even stood up to see if I could find her but I didn't the only I saw looking back at me was Jack Manning, God I can't stand that guy feeling like I was about to lose my breakfast just looking at him I sat back down. The Principle came up to the stage and started her annual speech that we all had last on making the freshmen welcome and yada yada. But she announced that she was doing something different with the assembly from now on since the football and basketball teams have a scrimmage to get to know them the cheerleaders and the dance team should get to do the same she said it was a way to get hyped up about the season to come so she announced that the cheerleaders were up first and they did a cheer dance to 'Good girls Go Bad' and at the end we all clapped for sympathy the cheer was kinda dull.

And the she announced the dance team and I notice someone I knew Destiny I didn't know she liked to dance. But that's not what made made my tongue almost fall out of my mouth like a cartoon character it was Peyton she's on the dance team no wonder I didn't see her in the stands she looked hot they were all wearing white button down shirts with black short shorts and short black high heel boots. It feel like I'm having a wet dream come to life there shirts were opened only buttons were buttoned together so you could see the top of there chest and there belly buttons. They did a dance to 'Tic Toc' and it was great everybody in the stands was on there feet clapping and whistling. After there performance they all walked up to the stage and picked up there small green pom-poms and started walking to the stands. I thought maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me but the weren't Peyton was coming towards me, she stood right in front of me leaned over and said.

"Do you mind holding on to these for me?" when she said that I couldn't believe it, of course I was going to say yes, but for some odd reason I got the feeling like someone was watching us.

"Sure." I said trying not to stutter, after she gave them to me I noticed that I wasn't the only guy who got one so did a few guys but I didn't know any of the except for two Cameron must have gotten his from Jessica and Matthew Buchanan had one he must have gotten his from Destiny they've been a couple every since he got back from rehab in Philly.

After the assembly was over we all started to clear out I was on the way out the door with my friends until a soft hand laid on my shoulder.

"So what did you think of the routine?"

"It was hot." I said in rush I didn't mean to say that out loud.

She just laughed that gorgeous laugh and said. " Good that's what we were going for since we have to prove that we are as good or better than the cheerleaders."

"O don't worry you guys are, better that is."

"Well I'm glad to here you say that because tonight we are having a party, like a get to know the team and all the new girls that transferred in or are just new the dance team like me, and since I am Co-captain I have to host it."

"You want me to come?"

"Yes you and your friends but I don't want you to just come I want you to be my date."

"Yeah sure that would be awesome, but I have one question."

"Ask away."

"Why did you give me your pom-poms?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out at the party, but I'm hoping you will like it." She tipped my chin and left with her dance team."

My friends were still in shock I guess because all their mouths were wide open.

Josh pulled me in and said. "Shane do you have any idea what you hold in your hand? Do either of you know?"

I shook my head. "No I don't but please enlighten me, since your looking that way I assuming it's more than just two green shiny pom-poms."

He popped me in the shoulder. " Of course it is I heard while I was in the boys talking in the bathroom saying how bad they wanted one of these. They said if you get one of these it's a ticket to every party this year even upper class ones and it means that the girl who gave it to you wants you ask her to go out . Like boyfriend and girlfriend dude you are in."

Ashley interrupted his speech. " I'm sure Bruce is glad to hear that but before we can go to his house and pick out what he's going to wear we need to get to our first class, so come on."

I heard her talk I was even walking to my first class but the only thing that kept registering in my mind was 'she wants me to ask her to be my girlfriend? And I thought this year couldn't get any better.'

_**I know this ones rather long but I hope you guys like it please R&R. Until next time.**_


End file.
